The Seenian Approach
The Seenian Approach The Seenians have been a high developed , high tech society generally considered Tech Level 11 . While the Union is approaching TL 9 fast 1 There is intensice research done in retro engineering Seenian Tech for Union use. The research has gained a tremendous boost with the discovery of the Master Servant and Tyron Suit . Much headway has been made in understanding some of Seenian tech. This expertise has been deepened during the adaption of the Lyrec and Karmat battleships for Union use (as well as the thousands of smaller ships that have been part of these ships) The discovery of the immense multi attack prototype artifact (Maranz ) that turned out to be a treasure throve of unusual Seenian engineering approaches complete with the brains of the original designers 2 When Admiral McElligott got the Assembly agree that it was time to modernize the fleet (Uni Design Initative 2.0 ) the group under Dr. Foster proposed the Seenian Approach and build Seenian type ships and fill the gaps of non understood tech with Union tech. He argues: Quote Dr.Foster :: “Ever since the Eternal Warrior returned with the Devi , we gathered and compiled every bit of hardware,artifact and information on that advanced civilization. We analyzed every bit of data we could find in the archives of the Saresii. We refitted the Devi and learned much about Seenian technical approaches. This body of knowledge exponentially increased since we received the Dom and all the Lyrec Battleships. We basically took these ships apart. Combined it with Union tech and put it back together. Not to mention the many thousand smaller ships. We are in possession of two Seenian depots that had been sealed until recently. The decision was made to open them after the Ancient Gates had been activated with the full blessing of those who initially wanted to keep them sealed. The second is filled with many more Lyrec ships , hulls, parts and we believe the supplies to complete a second Karmat. A sentient piece of Seenian technology assisted us with understanding much and more so with guidance to conduct safe research. We also have the full cooperation of a robot called the Master Servant. The machine leads a workforce of Seenian engineering robots. To summarize the our proposal , we are still far away to reach the same level as the Seenians, but we are on the right track. So if we use what we inherited, change or adapt our designs to follow this lead, we have fulfilled what the Union asked us. We propose to gradually replace all our Battleships and subsequent all our Mil Tech with Seenian design as basis and unravel the rest till we can create on the same level. We do not invent but retro engineer what is already there and we know it works.” The result is the USS Seenia , a truly marvel of reproduced and original Seenian tech In design and form clearly a related to the most famous ship in the known Universe, the USS Devastator The ship also received the highest accolates by the Eternal Warrior no less : "Now that is what I call a battle ship." While the final verdict has not been cast, experts agree that the Union will not adopt the Seenian approach as an answer to the Uni Design 2.0 challenge , but the same experts3 are convinced that many elements will be adapted. 1 While the Union has members who are considered TL 11 (Narth ) and Societies considered TL 10 (Wurgus ) the core is declared TL8 until very recently as the Science Council declared conditions for TL 9 have been reached (about 5050-60) 2 there is hope the brains and thus the memories and the personalities can be restored to full functionality. ( Project Wake up ) 3 Dr. K. Rider (School of advanced ship design , New Texas and V.R.Croft (Union Tech Magazine) Category:Concepts